<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garasu no shounen by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417699">Garasu no shounen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Confusion, Depression, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dì qualcosa, dannazione! È mai possibile che faccia a faccia tu non riesca davvero a dirmi niente? Sul serio, sei così vigliacco da non riuscire a dirmi che mi odi e che pensi che io ti abbia portato via Kota?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garasu no shounen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Garasu no Shounen~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei avrebbe davvero voluto fare qualcosa.</p><p>Si sentiva sempre dire di non essere in grado di pensare agli altri, si sentiva dire di essere una persona fredda, di non riflettere mai sulle conseguenze che le sue azioni potessero avere su terzi.</p><p>E si era stancato di essere additato come quello freddo ed egoista, dio se si era stancato.</p><p>Alla fine era parso come se tutte le liti e le incomprensioni di quell’ultimo anno fossero state unicamente colpa sua, quando in realtà non lo erano.</p><p>Perché Yuya aveva deciso di soprassedere, Kota se n’era lavato le mani e persino Yuri sembrava non avervi dato più troppo peso, almeno non dopo la rabbia mostrata negli ultimi mesi.</p><p>Ed erano rimasti lui ed Hikaru, e lui subiva e taceva di fronte alle sue continue bordate, ai suoi commenti quasi casuali, a tutte quelle volte in cui Kei si era visto attaccato e non aveva risposto per quieto vivere, perché sapeva che alla fine quello nel torto sarebbe stato sempre e solo lui.</p><p>Era per questo che stava suonando il campanello a casa di Hikaru da quasi cinque minuti, oramai.</p><p>Era perché non era più disposto a sottostare a quella situazione, perché era arrivato il momento di mettere le cose in chiaro.</p><p>Da troppi anni andavano avanti a frasi non dette, a parole alle spalle, a incomprensioni e invidie, e rabbia, e Kei non voleva che tutti quegli anni li colpissero adesso, in una volta sola, dando sfogo a tutto ciò che fino a quel momento si erano taciuti l’un l’altro.</p><p>Ad un certo punto Hikaru parve cedere al suo scampanellare imperterrito, e si decise ad aprire la porta.</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, senza nemmeno salutarlo.</p><p>Inoo alzò un sopracciglio.</p><p>“Ciao anche a te, Hikka. È un piacere vederti” mormorò, non curandosi del suo stare fermo davanti alla porta ed entrando comunque.</p><p>Si andò a sedere in salotto, accavallando le gambe e sorridendogli, mentre l’altro in piedi sullo stipite della porta lo fissava con sguardo incattivito.</p><p>“Ti ho chiesto che cosa vuoi, Kei.”</p><p>Il più grande scrollò le spalle, facendo un verso quasi divertito.</p><p>“Voglio che tu la smetta, Hikaru. Voglio che tu la smetta di parlare di me o di Kota, voglio che tu la smetta di lasciarti andare a commenti assolutamente gratuiti, e ti faccia una vita” prese fiato, lentamente. “Sei penoso, Hikaru” concluse, alzandosi in piedi e andando a fronteggiare il più piccolo.</p><p>Questi distolse lo sguardo, andando oltre di lui come se in realtà non lo vedesse.</p><p>Lo vedeva, Kei.</p><p>Vedeva la sua aria depressa, lo vedeva dimagrire a vista d’occhio, vedeva le occhiaie farsi sempre più scure sul suo volto.</p><p>Ma non gli importava, non più.</p><p>Era finito il tempo di sentirsi in colpa per le scelte di Hikaru, e dio solo sapeva se lui l’aveva fatto, in passato.</p><p>L’aveva fatto quando gliel’aveva chiesto Kota,  l’aveva fatto di sua iniziativa, perché non aveva mai ritenuto necessario rigirare il coltello nella piaga.</p><p>Ma, a conti fatti, che cosa ci aveva guadagnato?</p><p>Ci aveva guadagnato le occhiate storte, e l’etichetta di chi se n’era fregato di un amico e aveva ottenuto sempre quello che voleva.</p><p>Perché nessuno ricordava mai che Yabu era semplicemente innamorato di lui così come lui era innamorato di Yabu, perché non ricordavano mai che Kei non aveva preso niente a nessuno, perché Hikaru era quello che soffriva, e allora a lui spettava tutta la comprensione.</p><p>E lui era stanco di cercare di comprenderlo.</p><p>“Sei venuto solo a dirmi questo, Kei?” mormorò il più piccolo, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore e alzando un sopracciglio, come se quanto l’altro aveva appena detto non lo riguardasse.</p><p>“Sono venuto a dirti che mi fai pena, Hikaru” sibilò Inoo cercando di contenere la propria irritazione. “Sono venuto a dirti che non è colpa mia se non sei in grado di andare avanti, di farti una vita e di essere felice. E... davvero, non comprendo come tu possa essere così maledettamente infantile da prendertela con me perché Kota non è innamorato di te, non lo è mai stato e non lo sarà mai” concluse, cercando di mettere in quell’ultima frase tutta la cattiveria che gli riusciva di utilizzare.</p><p>Non riusciva a sostenerlo, e non avrebbe nemmeno voluto farlo.</p><p>Ma era necessario per uscire da quell’inferno che era stato l’ultimo anno, per uscire da quel circolo vizioso di commenti maligni e nemmeno troppo velati.</p><p>Per smettere di dover guardare quell’aria depressa sul volto di Hikaru, conscio del fatto che per il più piccolo era solo lui ad esserne la causa.</p><p>Yaotome continuava a fissarlo come se non lo vedesse davvero.</p><p>Sembrava pensieroso, e Kei si domandava cosa ci fosse ancora da pensare.</p><p>Sapevano entrambi che lui aveva ragione, e Kei avrebbe anche potuto comprendere la sua rabbia se fosse stato così agli inizi, se avesse cercato un capro espiatorio per il suo dolore nei primi mesi dopo aver scoperto che lui e Yabu stavano insieme.</p><p>Di certo non dopo quattro anni.</p><p>Di certo non dopo aver finto così bene di essergli amico, non dopo avergli sempre offerto una spalla su cui piangere, non dopo aver finto che per lui le cose andassero bene così com’erano.</p><p>“Non hai niente da dire, Hikka?” chiese poi, quasi come se volesse che l’altro si irritasse, come se volesse finalmente che lo insultasse a campo aperto, senza nascondersi dietro battute ed interviste.</p><p>Ma Hikaru continuava a tacere, e lui s’innervosiva sempre di più.</p><p>Gli tornò vicino, prendendolo per le spalle e scuotendolo.</p><p>“Dì qualcosa, dannazione! È mai possibile che faccia a faccia tu non riesca davvero a dirmi niente? Sul serio, sei così vigliacco da non riuscire a dirmi che mi odi e che pensi che io ti abbia portato via Kota?” gli disse, con tono di voce sempre più alto, sempre più alterato.</p><p>E fu allora che Yaotome reagì, ma non come si sarebbe aspettato.</p><p>Fu solo una frazione di secondo, e lui non fu in grado di fare niente per fermarlo.</p><p>Si sciolse dalla sua presa sulle spalle, e poi lo spinse contro il muro, le mani salde sul suo petto perché non riuscisse a muoversi.</p><p>Poi si chinò su di lui, e lo baciò.</p><p>Lo baciò, e Kei si sentì stringere sui fianchi, sentì il respiro di Hikaru mescolarsi al proprio, il sapore delle sue labbra che...</p><p>Lo scostò bruscamente da sé, mandandolo indietro di qualche passo e rimanendo a fissarlo, con il fiato corto.</p><p>Il più piccolo non lo guardava negli occhi.</p><p>Fissava per terra, cercando anche lui di regolarizzare il respiro.</p><p>“Che... che cosa significa, Hikaru?” domandò, piano, come se tutta la rabbia provata fino a quel momento fosse improvvisamente scemata.</p><p>“Hai sempre pensato che il problema fosse Yabu. L’avete sempre pensato tutti” mormorò questi in risposta, poi sospirò e si risolse finalmente a sollevare lo sguardo.</p><p>“Non lo è mai stato. Non mi è importato quando vi siete messi insieme, non mi è importato fino a quando io... fino a che non mi sono reso conto...” s’interruppe, e non parve essere intenzionato a proseguire su quella strada. “Ma sono patetico, no? È esattamente come hai detto tu, anzi forse sono ancora peggio. Perché non sono in grado di fare altro che prendermela con te, non sono in grado di dirti in faccia quello che vorrei, e...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “E sto qui a deprimermi, a non mangiare e a perdere il sonno per questo, anziché farmi una vita, come dici tu. Sono davvero patetico, ma me ne rendo conto da solo, grazie.”</p><p>Indicò poi la porta con un gesto eloquente, mentre Kei continuava a cercare di ragionare velocemente.</p><p>Gli stava chiedendo di andarsene, gli aveva dato la risposta che lui aveva richiesto, ma non era certo quella che si sarebbe aspettato.</p><p>“Hikaru, io...” mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma l’altro non lo lasciò continuare.</p><p>“Non dire niente, per favore. Lo so che non mi devi niente, ma... non farmi essere ancora più pietoso di così.”</p><p>E Kei comprese che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla, e così com’era arrivato se ne andò.</p><p>Si sentiva vuoto.</p><p>Privo delle certezze che aveva quando era entrato in quell’appartamento, privo della rabbia che gli aveva dato la forza di affrontarlo faccia a faccia, privo dell’esasperazione che l’aveva condotto fino a quel punto.</p><p>E, soprattutto, si sentiva nuovamente addosso il peso della responsabilità.</p><p>Non aveva scelto Hikaru chi amare, che fosse Kota o fosse lui.</p><p>Aveva scelto di incaponirsi in quell’amore, aveva scelto di non lasciarlo andare, aveva scelto di continuare a soffrire senza essere in grado di fare niente per stare meglio, o trovare qualcuno che potesse davvero capire che cosa stesse passando.</p><p>Kei avrebbe voluto non saperlo, in effetti.</p><p>Sarebbe voluto tornare a casa forte della sua ragione, e senza il martellante pensiero di non aver capito niente nel corso di quegli anni, di aver frainteso i segnali del più piccolo, così come anche tutti gli altri li avevano fraintesi.</p><p>Non c’era niente che potesse fare per lui, non a quel punto.</p><p>Non si sentiva bene, affatto.</p><p>Il peso della depressione di Hikaru, quel suo sguardo stanco, quel corpo troppo magro e quelle occhiaie troppo accentuate...</p><p>Non era colpa sua, continuava a ripetersi.</p><p>Ma non riusciva davvero a convincersene.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>